1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives, and more particularly, to wedge time shift calibration in a disk drive for improved disk rotation rate regulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In order to remain competitive, disk drive manufacturers must continually provide increased data storage capacity and access rate while rigidly controlling disk drive manufacturing cost. One key to increased data access rate is increased disk rotation rate. The disk is rotated at a constant angular velocity by a spindle motor in response to a spindle control current. The spindle motor current may be generated based on a measured time between servo wedges on the disk. However, measuring the time between servo wedges may be problematic during a high-speed seek.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a calibration technique that allows for improved regulation of a disk's rotation rate during a high-speed seek.